IT WAS JUST A MEMORY
by Takerslove
Summary: Kane and Undertaker part of the FBI doing a raid on a house where The Undertaker finds Bella.


IT WAS JUST A MEMORY

"Answer my question!" The large man said as he picked up the small girl and shook her by the arm.

"I—I don't know" She said frighten.

"Check the rest of the house for survivors!" He yelled to the other five men that held guns in their hands. He shook her around as he pulled her from room to room. Her brown hair flinging in her face as her eyes darted all over the place to see where she was. "Where is everyone else?" He asked and then pulled her in front of his face and repeated the question this time screaming it. She shook her head no and he pulled her back along side of him and continued to drag her.

"Sir- there is no others… they must have got out before the gas attack." The one man said

"Take her and placed her in the car" He said and threw her down to the group. She pushed her self up as the other guy grabbed her arm and helped her up and into the car.

She looked at the mirror that sat in the wall across the room. She sat on a single bed as the high windows shined in some light along with the lights in the room. She looked down at the floor as she tried to think what happen…where was she… what is her name. She drew a blank and began to cry once more rubbing her tears on the now four-day-old shirt.

"She hasn't spoke a word since she got here" The one man in a white coat said to the other.

"Did you get her name?" The man said as he continued to look at her through the glass.

"No, Sir"

"It is important that we find out who she is… and what roll she plays in the whole matter" He said once again and then left in silence.

The scientist stood there for a while. He has been on this case from the beginning and some how couldn't find out anything. He put down his clipboard and handed it to the security guard that watched her 24/7. He picked up a tray of food and nodded to the guard, which unlocked the door. The women startled a bit and pushed her self to a corner and hugged in her knees. He walked in and sat on the other side of the bed and placed the food between the two.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her and she just looked at him. He pushed the tray closer to her and she slowly looked at all the food, as it smelled up the room. "Hunny, what is your name?" She just looked at him. "Could your name be Sara? Laura? Michelle?" He asked as he saw her attention changed to the food. She slowly reached out to grab the roll off of the tray and she held it close to her and began to firmly eat it. Her brown eyes started at him, as the roll was jammed into her mouth. He just looked at her as he watched her just eat the roll and stop. "Are you not hungry, anymore?" He asked her as he began to sit back on the bed. She watched him until he stopped moving and then shook her head no.  
"So, your hungry… Would you like something else?" He asked her. She shook her head no. He smiled at her and was amazed that she responded once she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. He picked up the tray and placed it on the little side tray next to the bed. "I will leave it here if you get hungry… you May have it." He said as he got up placed the tray down and left.

"Mark… gets in my office!" The Sarg screamed from his door. Mark looked at his partner and then stood up and headed into the office.

"Yes Sir?" Mark said to him and he turned around in his chair.

"Sit down" He said and pointed to the chair "You are part of the M case, right?"

"Yes, Sir"

"That house you told us to search for clue and details… there was a lot of them I have to say… but there was a survivor in the house."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know… we have her in the combs" Mark looked at him with open eyes.

"How can you not know?" Mark asked now a little worried

"Well, I don't know how much gas was emitted into the house. But it some how had a memory lapsed and the girl can't even ID her self."

"Take me down there and I'll ID the person."

"And risky the 7 months of getting you into the house… no way."

"Look the room has one way window and someone needs to ID her to know what is her part in the family…"

"Fine… Come on" He said to Mark and walked out.

She sat against the wall…as she looked around once more. She had no clue where she was. She stared at the floor once more as began to rack her mind. Mark walked into the room and went directly to the glass. He knew whom it was… he knew what her role was… he even knew little details that no one would know about such a girl. He rubbed his hand up against the glass and she heard a little bump. She looked up at the mirror and then walked slowly up to the mirror and began to cuff her hand and tried to look in.

"Do you know her Mark?" the boss touched his shoulder bringing him back into the world.

"Yes it's Bella… She is the correspondent for the family."

"Are you getting this down…" He said as he yelled at the scientist as Mark had a feeling that Bella was looking straight at him. "Thanks for the ID Mark… you can leave"

"I would really like to stay and help out with her realization."

"I'll see but right now…go back to the desk and I will tell you my decision."

"Okay, Sir" He said and walked back to Glen, but not before he took one last look at Bella.

"Now, what happened?" Glen asked Mark, as he looked gloomy as he sat across from him.

"The house they raided the other night… had a person in it."

"Who was it?"

"Bella"

"I thought you said that she would be out." He paused "You told me she was out"

"She told me she was going to be… that is why I thought it was going to be okay…but it wasn't." He paused and dug in his desk for a piece of paper and then a folder "Do you remember how much gas they pumped in?"

"No… what should it matter?" He asked 

"Because she can't remember her name or anything… I want to know how long the effects are going to the be… the family will be looking for her soon and then what are we going to do." He asked as he wrote a few numbers on the piece of paper.

"Oh that is nice… the chick your in love with… won't even know you are in love with her…" He paused a bit "Hang on… you already slept with her… this is great… she would never know if you where a bad lay" He joked around.

"Glen… fuckin' thinks!" He said as he looked down at the number

"What?"

"If I figured this out right… it could take a year for her just to remember" Mark said and looked at Glen who pulled the paper off of the desk and looked at it.

"Damn boy… you really have some time." Glen laughed as Mark rubbed his head.

"Mark!" boss called as he walked up to Mark. Mark grabbed the paper from Glen and placed it on his desk.

"Yes Sir" He said and stood

"About your request… you have clearance… but don't over use it." He said and began to leave then stop and walked back to Mark and Glen. "Glen while Mark is working on the combs case you are going to be with me reporting on the M case."

"Yes Sir" He said and then watches the boss' closes the door behind him.

"You better run off to the combs… don't get sucked into your work." Glen began to laugh

"Your an ass Glen." He said "I pitty you more… you are going to have to explain to the family where Bella is tonight."

"OH FUCK" He said and began to pout

Mark sat down behind the mirror glass. He watched Bella as the scientist continued to write things on the clipboard. "Why don't you go in there?"

"Okay… so, what should I say?"

"Just talk to her" He said and walked him to the door "Let him in" He said to the guard.

Mark walked in and Bella back up to the corner as she did to everyone. Mark sat back on the bed. "Bella… what are you doing here?" She looked at him. "Your name is Bella… Bella" He said, as he wanted her to talk to him. "I knew you and your family… I knew everything about you." He paused " Do you remember anything?" He paused and sighed almost like he was giving up the scientist shook his head and just looked away. Mark looked down almost in disappointment.

"No" She said softly and looked at him

He looked up at her almost in shock thinking he would have never heard her voice again. "Guess my name," He told her and she just looked at him.

"I don't know," She said once again after staring at him for a long time. She began to cry putting her head on her knees. Mark reached over to her and rubbed her arm.

"Don't worry about it…don't cry" He said to her and she looked up at him. Her mind racing on why he just touched her. He looked at her as he smiled "My name is Mark." He said to her and she just looked at him.

The next day Glen sat in his little black car, as he knew once he stepped in to the house he would be asked question after question about Bella. Glen took a deep sigh and then jumped, as there was a tap on the window.

"The boss doesn't want anyone hanging around outside… get in the house."

"Sure" He said to the man as he looked up and walked away. Glen grabbed a bag and walked into the house as he saw the four main men (Vinny, Adam, Benny, and Mike) sitting in the living room. The four of them seam to be in a deep conversation when Glen walked in.

"Yo Glen..." Vinny said and Glen walked over and sat with the four guys.

"What's going on?" He asked trying to calm the nerves that where in his stomach.

"Where is your buddy? Markus?" Benny asked

"He had some other business to deal with."

"Anyways back to the business… the boss is pissed about the trashing on his house and is making us all move." Adam said as he tapped his leg.

"Maybe that is for the good… he always thought that there was someone tapping that house…" Vinny said he was the one closes to the boss himself.

"There is only one thing that I am worried about and that is Bella." Mike said as he continued to look outside almost like waiting for her. He always seams to have a crush on her even after Mark began to date her.

"What happened to Bella?" Glen asked being stupid.

"Didn't you hear?" Vinny asked him and Glen just looked at him.

"Someone crashed the other house and took Bella… I can't wait till we find out who it was… we will kill them and their family." Mike said and smashed his fist into his other hand. Glen swallowed hard and just continued to listen into the conversation.

"Mr. Mark… wake up" the scientist said and tapped Mark on the shoulder as he began to jump and look at who it was.

"Oh I am sorry… I didn't want to leave her…. by the way… what is your name?"

"Eric" He said and began to write down a few things off of the screens.

"Well, Eric… just call me Mark… we are going to be here for a while."

"Why don't you just go take a shower and clean up before they bring her dinner… maybe we could get her to remember something…"

"Sounds like a good idea…" Mark said and sat up a bit.

" Mark… it seams that you know Bella a lot…"

"Yeah"

"Well, does she write in a dairy or do something every day?" Eric asked and Mark looked at the ground and tried to think…

"Well, she did have this book she wrote in a lot…"

"If you could… bring it back with you so… we can maybe jog her memory."

"Sure" He said to Eric and then got up and went for a shower.

Glen sat back as he took another sip of his beer as a few girls danced up on the stage in front of him and the four some. Glen couldn't help but think that Mark need to get Bella back to her self and back here. If the guys found out that Mark and Glen worked for the FBI they where as good as dead. Vinny looked over at Glen who seam to be way out of the party.

"What's up… you don't like the girls tonight, Glen?"

"Nah, I am just thinking," He said to him

"What about?

"Nothing" Glen said and finished his beer. Vinny snapped his fingers and got Glen another beer then he whistled and one of the girls came off of the stage and stood in front of Glen.

"It's all on us… give your self something good." Vinny said and looked at the girl "Glen this is Stacy… Stacy this is Glen… you teat him real good." Vinny said and moved back over and watched the other girls and then looked at Glen as he started up into Stacy's eyes as she slowly began to rub her body up against him. Vinny smiled as he saw Glen all into Stacy.

Adam lends into Vinny and the two began to talk "What is that all about?"

"He is having a hard night… it seam that there is some burred he is hiding and ya know damn all well… I will know what that is after tonight." He said with a smile.

"You don't think that he was the one to take Bella?"

"It had to be an inside job…" Vinny said to him.

Mark sat in with Bella since the morning and she still curled her self up into a small ball in the corner scared to even touch him. Mark looked down at the journal that he found of hers. Mark scooted closer to her as he began to lean up against the wall next to her.

"Bella… talk to me tell me what is on your mind."

"I-I think I know you from somewhere." She said softly.

"You do know me… you know me quite well…"He said to her " Do you know how you know me?"

"I-I think you that you family," She said and Mark just smiled at her.

"No, I am not part of your family by blood." He said to her and he handed her the journal. "I found this… it is your…" He handed her a pencil "You use to write in that book…I hope you can finish it." He said to her and gave her a little squeeze.

"This is mine huh?" She said and slowly reached up to take the book.

"Please eat a little… you need to get strong." He said to her and she just looked at him. 

"I will try, Mark," She finally said his name which meant that she remember who he was.

"Okay… I will see you in a bit" He said her as he walked over to the door… hear it unlock and walked out. He sat behind the mirror and began to watch as she got her self-situated and to read and eat.

"Oh yeah Bitch! That is what I like," Glen said as he reached down and grabbed Stacy's hair as she continued to hungrily suck at his large member until he knew he was going to spill into her ruby red lips. Glen grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled her up pushing him self on her kissing her ruff and hard as he pushed her back on to the bed. "Get naked!" He said to her as he locked the door in just a reach.

"This is not what I do," She said to him as she just lay on the bed.

"This IS what you WILL BE doing tonight." Glen said and looked at her still half clothed.

"No I will not," she said as she pulled her shirt over her and covered her self up. She looked up hearing the cock of the gun.

"You will be doing this tonight or will be taking you last breath!" Glen said to her and she began to shake.

"Look… don't do anything stupid… I work for the same guy you do."

"Then the boss won't care if there is one less blonde for him to fuck…now get undressed" Glen said and began to watch her undress as he stepped out of his jeans and with one hand ripped off his shirt and threw it to the ground. "Lay on your stomach-" He gave the orders " LAY ON YOUR FUCKING STOMACH!" He said and she finally listens to him. "Spread out" He said as he slowly made his way to the bed and laid his gun on the side table. "You going to like this as much as I will" He said to her as her small body shook underneath his large body.

He began to take her ruff as he could tell she was a tight small pussy it didn't matter to him he was upset and frustrated and sex left him take out all his demons. He began to pump into her harder and harder as she slowly bleed into the sheets as he ripped her small body to almost pieces before he came rushing inside of her. Glen clasped next to her on the bed. She wrapped the blanket around her body quickly as she could tell Glen began to fall into a deep sleep.

Mark walked into Bella once more this time with two trays for dinner. "I thought I would give you company while you eat" He said to her and she smiled as if she was glad to see her.

"I know the answer to your question earlier today?"

"What question is that?" He asked her

"How I know you." She said with a smiled "You're my boyfriend of a few months… your work for my father."

"Yes" He said as a gleam came back into his eyes holding hope that Bella would become her self. The two began to eat dinner and talk about her life from what she knew

"Yes" He said as a gleam came back into his eyes holding hope that Bella would become her self. The two began to eat dinner and talk about her life from what she knew from reading and what he knew trying to give her an all around view. Bella began to feel comfortable around Mark. Dinner was finished and put back down the little dolly. He sat up against the wall as the continued to talk.

"I have a question?" She asked him "It is not about my life."

"What is it about?" He asked her.

"Can I sit lay my head against your chest?" She asked him and he smiled.

"Sure" He said and she sat closer to him and slowly laid her head on his chest. He placed his arm around her and she began to cuddled up to him. Eric began to take great notes on how much she was began to remember… he finally wrote down on the piece of paper "all or most memories are obtained and subject may be questioned by more then just Mark."

Stacy slowly began to go through Glen things finding a few things that made her wonder if he was really all for the family. She wrapped the blanket around her as she slowly sneaked out of the room and began to run down to hall to another room in which she slide into.

"What the hell happened to you?" The deep voice said from behind the chair.

"I was raped by Glen…Vinny had this great idea that I would service Glen…"

"I know the plan" He said and raised a hand to stop her "I will deal with the rape. What did you find out?"

"He had a few passed in his bag for Washington D.C. and things to tap record." She paused "Boss… it looked like he is not part of the team."

"Thanks for the hell Stacy… and I will take care of him and the rape." The deep voice said and snapped his fingers and two guards came out and took her away to go get looked at.

"Mark she is asleep… why don't you go home and get some rest… there will be a guard with her at all times." Eric said to him and he sort of nodded his head.

"Your right… I do you no good tried." He said to Eric as he gathered his things and then left for the night. Mark laid in bed later on that night feel restless and not being able to sleep. He missed the warm of Bella… the two of them being so close and now far apart. He got up and began to get dress and headed back to the combs to see Bella.

He began to drive up to the parking lot showing his pass and finding a spot in the dead lot as the sun began to bring the new day with him. He entered the side door and then began to walk to the room as a guard stopped him. "What are you doing down here?" 

"I am on the case M"

"Case M is not on this floor… you need to come with me and see your boss."

"What do you mean it is not on this floor?? I just left here less then 6 hours ago… case M was right in these doors."

"I am telling you that case M is not on his floor… now please come with me to see your boss."

Mark pulled away from the guard as he walked over to his boss' office seeing him having his feet on his desk relaxing. Mark slam the door opened to see him almost losing his cool. "Where is case M?"

"Oh Mark… I am so glad you are here," He said and motion for the guard to close the door and leave. "You did wonders with Bella, I have to congrats you on that."

"Where is Bella?"

"She is being talked to by the top of invitations."

"She doesn't know anything to tell him."

"She was deemed to be questioned by other people other then you."

"She doesn't know anything!" He began to get upset "Where is Bella… I want to see her." He said to his boss.

"I am sorry you can't"

"I can and I will… where the hell is Bella!" He said slamming his fist into his desk to hear the phone ring.

"Excuse me" He said and picked up the phone and began to talk to a person in a lot of "um and uh-uh" He placed the phone down. "I don't know what kind of magic you have over this Bella chick, but she wants to talk to you." He said standing and Mark followed him.

Glen walked into the living room the next day with the foursome sitting around talking. Glen stood in front of the chair as Vinny stood up. "I have something to pick with you?" He said and they stood nose to nose.

"What's that?" Glen said with a smile.

"What is up with you raping Stacy?" Vinny said loudly and the other three looked at him

"I didn't… she was willing… I can't help it that she doesn't like it ruff."

"You never fuck a girl so hard that she bleeds in the sheets."

"Well, I like it that way" Glen said and Vinny push him back down on the chair.

"I find out that you ever do that to one of our girls again… I will cut you." He said gave him a hard look.

"I heard your working for the D.C. junkies" Adam said and looked at Glen.

"Yeah that is my job outside of there" Glen said and looked him

"You better find another job…. After all the D.C. junkies rigged our old house… how can we tell that you didn't do it?"

"Why would I want to rat on you guys?"

"It wouldn't be on us… it would be on the boss… for them" Vinny said and gave him a hard look.

"Bella… tell us what we want to know… and you can go home." The one man said walking around the room as Mark and his boss entered the room.

"Put me on this case permanently. " Mark said to his boss. "There is no way that she will talk to anyone she doesn't trust and she trusts me…"

"You go it," He said with a sigh

"I want to talk to Mark." She said as she cross her arms and just looked at the mirrored wall.

"I told you… tell us what we want to know… where is your family?" He said to her once more and she began to get upset.

Mark walked in "get out of here…"

"I am doing and invitations"

"Not anymore… get the hell out of here." Mark said to him as he took a seat next to Bella and she genteelly laid her head on his chest.

"Mark what did I do wrong" She asked him as she began to cry.

" You did nothing wrong." He said and just hugged her tightly… "I am not going to let you alone anymore"

As the weeks went on and on the family began to think Glen was working for the other side since he avoid any questions on Mark and Bella. Vinny stood up "Yo! Shut the fuck up so we can get this thing on the road." He said and sat down as the boss stood.

"There are a lot of questions about a certain member who is not here right now… I am getting reports that he knows both where Bella is and where Mark is. Since this man knows where my number one concern, my daughter is and her love of her life Mark… I want you guys to be careful when you are around this man… he could give up any information about anything we do to the feds."

"Boss we don't want a guy like this in here" The on man said and a few agree.

"I know I know, but until we have Bella and Mark back in this house… we will be polite and try to get information about where Bella and Mark is." He said and then the whole room went silence as the door opened and Glen walked in.

"Sorry boss… the job kept me longer then I expected." Glen said and slid into a seat next Benny who gave him a weird look.

"No big deals Glen… we are just done with the meeting… see you all next week." The boss said and left the room.

"What did I miss?" Glen kept repeating over and over to a few people who just got up and left when he tried to talk to him. Glen just looked around like he was a bit lost.

Mark wouldn't let Bella out of his sight. He kept everyone that was his co-worker in his eye. Everyone in the offices began to know about Bella and Mark's relationship and that made people trying to get close to Bella and Mark. This is one of the top cases and anyone who could possible help it along would become famous.

Glen came running into the hallway screaming Mark's name. A guard step in front of him as he continued to scream. "Let him through" Mark said and Glen ran up to him.

"We--- We have to leave." He said his hand on his knee.

"Leave? Why?" He asked him as Bella slowly move towards Mark almost in a sexy yet virgin way. She touched his arm and Mark put an arm around her.

"Because he is coming…" Glen said and Mark pulled him up and into the room and closed the door. Bella sat back on the bed and curled up to her knees. Glen sat down on the other bed with Mark as the to of them began to talk with using numbers and code names for everyone. Bella placed her hands over her ear and slowly began to rock back and forth. Mark didn't take a noticed as Glen continued to blab about the gang. Bella left out a ear pinching scream as she fell face first on to the bed.

"Bella!" Mark called to her as he rolled her over to see her almost fainted. "Glen get some water and opened the door he continued to called to Bella as she just laid in his arm slowly breathing almost as if she was asleep. Glen returned back and Mark slowly dabbed her forehead with a washcloth. She moaned a few times and her eye began to blink on what seam to take hours to respond.

"Bella… are you okay?" Mark asked her as she sat up and looked around.

"Where are we… why aren't we at home?" Bella said to Mark and Mark looked at Glen.  
"Where are father, Vinny, Adam, Benny, and Mike?" She asked him again "Mark, Glen … someone answers me? Why are you looking at me strange?"

"You know who I am?" Glen said to her and just sat down in almost shock.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked him " Your Mark's best friend." Mark hugged Bella tightly as she took in a deep breath of him.

"Oh Bella I missed you so much." Mark said softly to her and she just played with his hair.

"Enough… enough… it is great that she has her memory back, but listen to me Mark" Glen began to speak once again. "They are planning to come here and take over the building."

"Why would they do that? When are they planning to over take the building?"

"I am not sure when… but it will be soon… they want Bella… they want her and you back."

"Well, go back and see when they are coming after her… we can't leave right now… there is no way."

"Fine, but I am telling you they won't be telling me and they are coming after you too." Glen said upset about the whole thing as he got up and left.

"Mark come over here" Bella called him and patted the bed. Mark sat next to her as she slowly began rub his chest and stomach. "What happened to me?"

"You where drugged and you forgot everything."

"How long was I like that?"

"Well, only for a few days" Mark said and played with her hair.

" Can we go home?"

"In a few days" Mark said and he hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much." He said to her as she looked up to him and smiled as he kissed her softly.

Mark got on top of her as he began to slowly handle her breast in his hands. He gently took of her shirt and through it to the floor as the two of them couldn't keep their hands off of the other's body. The two of them held each other as there naked body touched the cold air. Mark pulled up the blanket to his waste as he bent down and kissed Bella once again. "Mark?" Bella called to him as he kisses her neck.

"Yes?"

"Will you still make me yours?" She said softly into his ear

"Yes" He said and softly side into her. She dug her nails into his back feeling full inside.

Glen came walking back into the hall as he passed the guard. He saw the room was dark now and peeked into the widow to see some naked body parts. He wanted so much to bug the two of them, but decided not to. He slowly began to sneak peaks through the window as the two love birds.

"M-Mark…" She whispered into his ear as he could tell what was coming next. He held her close to him as he laid back having Bella on top of him. He held on to her hips as a few wiggles and a little special touch… sent her over the edge and into tears. Mark held her close to her as he began to take out what he needed to pleas himself. Glen watched the whole thing now being hot and hard he headed home.

"Bella get down." Mark said and pulled Bella's shirt down as he looked around the corner.

"Mark why are you shooting Vinny?" She asked him "Come on… lets just go out there?" She pulled away from him and began to walk out to see Vinny.

"Bella!" Mark screamed as he went after her hearing the bullets flying.

"Vinny!" Bella screamed running towards him as she felt a pain in her chest.

"Bella!" Mark screamed again as he covered her bleeding body with his jacket.

"Mark!" She tried to scream and nothing put bubbles of blood came out of her mouth. Mark jumped awake to see Bella laying safely aside of him. He rubbed her face a little and kissed her cheek, as he lay back down to fall asleep.

The next day Mark moved Bella from the FBI head quarters to his home. He couldn't take it to think that her father would come for her and then end up killing her. It just broke his heart to think that. Bella walked into his house feeling the warmth wrapped all around her. She hugged Mark as they walked into the house.

"Can I make a call?"

"Sure" Mark said and smiled

"Thank you" Bella picked up the phone and began to dial. "Hello… it's Bella… let me talk to my father." She said and waited for a while.

"Hello?"

"Hello Daddy!" She almost cried into the phone.

"Where are you, Hun?"

"I am with Mark… he is taking care of me… these people took me and Mark saved me."

"Hunny… come home… there is a lot of things that are going down… you need to come home."

"Dad, we can't right now… we have to stay here."

"Hunny, please tell me where you are… I will come down and pick you up."

"Dad I am okay… we are okay… we will be home soon. I love you." She said to him and hung up the phone.

Mark and Bella laid low at his house for a few days. It really began to scare him every time Glen would say, "it will be tonight… it will be tonight." One night Glen didn't call and Mark and Bella where leaving the headquarters when Bella began to act weird.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just want to go home."

"Give me one more day and you will go home."

"Mark it is your home too." She paused "You and I are going to get married, are we not?"

"Yes, yes." He said to her as he wrapped an arm around her. Bella got into the car as she looked over and spotted Vinny.

"Mark!" She screamed and looked over at him as he started the car. "We have to get out of here…. They are here," she said to her.

"What… what is going on?"

"That day Glen has been yakking about it today." She held on to him. "Lets go!" Bella said and Mark pulled out as quick as he could but not quick enough before they knew it there was a full out brawl in the middle of the parking lot. Mike pulled Mark out of the car and held him up and began to scream at him.

"You took her away from us!" He began to scream at him as the other three guys began to shoot at the people coming and leaving the building. Glen got wind of the fight outside and went for the run. Vinny picked him off quickly.

"Mike!" Bella called as she got out of the car. "Mike…. Mark didn't take me away!"

"We trusted you… we took you and your FBI friend in… and this is how you repay us."

"I didn't do anything to her." Mark tried to say as mike's hand went around his neck.

"Mike… stops it!" Bella screamed at him as she hit him.

"NO! We looked all over for you… the whole time you where missing."

"Mike… Mike! Mark saved me… FATHER!!!!" She screamed knowing he was around. Bella fell to the ground as she began to cry.

"Mike stop it!" He said and Bella looked up to see her father standing in front of her. she jumped up and into his arms.

"Daddy… Mark helped me… Mark would never hurt me."

"I know my darling… I know." He said softly to her as he looked over at Mark.

A few months later

"Dad, I am scared." Bella said to him as he took hold of her arm.

"There is nothing to worry about… you always have the family." He said as the door slowly opened in front of them. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see Mark standing there waiting for the love of his life to take his hand and his name.

THE END


End file.
